wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphnie-Nathan Relationship
Daphnie-Nathan Relationship Biography S5= Child Star Daphnie is introduced at the ceremony and walks in as the crowd applauds. She watches Chase and Nathan sing Story of My Life. She looks very impressed when Nathan starts to sing. After the performance she talks to Nathan and Chase and asks them to escort her to the SOHO center for outsider art and discuss their futures. Chase excitedly accepts, but is dismayed to find that the invitation only extends to Nathan. Nathan seems conflicted about going out with Daphnie without Chase, but Chase says that he is a little jealous, but not resentful, and tells him that he has to do it. Nathan and Daphnie go out and have dinner at the park and she says that they have to become friends if she is going to launch his career. She gets up to try and get more donation money and she introduces the crowd to Nathan. Then Nathan and Daphnie sing Vertigo. The song seemingly works as both Nathan and Daphnie go around the room and collect money. Later, Nathan and Daphnie are having another meal and Nathan says that he wants to be her when he grows up and she tells him that he can be and that they are going to have a showcase for Nathan's talent. He asks if Chase can sing in the show as well, and Daphnie says that he should break off the engagement with Chase as he is holding Nathan back. The Broken Heart Daphnie is seen performing Hooked On Your Love in her recording studio and she performs the song as she thinks about Nathan. Daphnie invites Nathan and his friends over to her concert. At the floor show, Dalphine tells Nathan that he must be so proud of himself. Nathan says we are a beast. Later, Nathan and Daphnie are walking to Daphnie's room and Nathan says that he wants to be loved like he was in the floor show and Daphnie agreed and she snatches his shirt and begins making out with then they shut the door and resulted into having sex. Being Original Daphnie is first seen bringing Nathan baby cakes as he is preparing for his showcase. She asks him what he was doing up on the stage and he says that he wanted to know how big the stage is so that he won't fall off if he decides to freestyle. She says success depends on talent, hard work, and luck and if you have the first two then you don't need the third. They discuss who should sit where and then Nathan asks if Chase can just have one song because he is carrying around a lot of guilt. She says that she won't allow that and if Nathan crosses her then he will be driftwood. This leads into Nathan's performance of All of Me. Daphnie is seen recording her single, I Wish We'd All Been Ready, but she couldn't concentrate sense she felt guilty about what she said to Nathan and she runs off to apologize to him and when she finds him, Nathan turns her down. Daphnie is seen is during Nathan's showcase, she tells Nathan that he looks wonderful. She also tells Chase that he is a great friend to rise above this whole situation and come support Nathan. Chase says that a friend wouldn't stand for this and that Nathan is the "love of my life". Daphnie says "sweet." Nathan then gets on the stage and asks Chase to sing the last duet with him. This causes Daphnie to look angry. She watches Nathan and Chase perform American Boy. During the song she looks unhappy. When the song is over Daphnie tells Nathan that it has been a good time when they were together but...it's over and she also tells them they remind her of her third husband who was also gay and then says it's time to party. |-| S6= Plan B Nathan is seen to be absolutely overjoyed that Daphnie returns. He greets her, exclaiming that he has missed her face. Nathan later rehearses a rendition of Drip Drop with her, culminating in a kiss. Right after the kiss, Nathan tells Daphnie that "he's so into her." Daphnie turns down his advances, explaining that she is damaged goods, and she would only end up hurting a nice guy like him all over again. Songs S5= ;Duets song vertigo.jpg|Vertigo (Child Star)|link=Vertigo ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Story of My Life by One Direction (Child Star) * Hooked On Your Love by Jordin Sparks (The Broken Heart) * Double Tap by Jordin Sparks ft. 2 Chainz (The Broken Heart) * I Wish We'd All Been Ready by Jordin Sparks (Being Original) * All of Me by John Legend (Being Original) * American Boy by Estelle ft. Kanye West (Being Original) |-| S6= ;Duets Song tui.jpg|Drip Drop (Plan B)|link=Drip Drop Category:Relationships